Mario
'Mario '''is a fictional character who serves as the video game company Nintendo's primary mascot, created by game designer Shigeru Miyamoto. Mario is world famous for his ''Super Mario game series, in which he serves as the main protagonist. He is depicted as an Italian plumber turned superhero that protects the Mushroom Kingdom for various threats, most commonly the malicious Koopa King Bowser, who seeks Princess Peach's kingdom and hand in marriage. Biography Mario and his twin brother, Luigi, were born at some point as two of the star children, infants born with a vast amount of power. Shortly after their birth, they were taken by a stork to be delivered to their parents. However, the Magikoopa known as Kamek foresaw the two brothers causing trouble for the Koopa Troop and attacked them, kidnapping Luigi. Baby Mario falls onto Yoshi's Island, where the native Yoshis help reunite him with his brother. During this time, Mario first meets his future nemesis, Baby Bowser. Shortly after being resuced, Baby Luigi was kidnapped again by Kamek, but was once again rescued by the Yoshis. At some point, the Baby Mario Bros. became friends with the infant Princess Peach Toadstool, and were known to visit her castle for playdates. During one such time, Baby Bowser attempted to kidnap Baby Peach, but was defeated easily by Mario. However, immediately after the fight, an alien race known as the Shroobs invaded the Mushroom Kingdom, causing the Bowser, Peach, Toadsworth and the Mario Bros. to retreat on the Koopa Cruiser. Shortly afterwards, the Mario Bros. discovered their future selves, having time traveled to look for the future Princess Peach, having been defeated by the Shroobs. After saving them, the older Mario Bros. and their younger selves went on a mission to save the adult Princess Peach and defeat the Shroobs, eventually killing their leader, Elder Princess Shroob. Decades later, Mario became a carpenter and was dating a woman named Pauline when she was kidnapped by a gorilla named Donkey Kong. Mario chased the ape up a costruction site and defeated him, saving Pauline. As revenge or punishment, Mario then locked DK in a cage, and likely attempted to transport him away. Donkey Kong's son, Donkey Kong Jr. then rescued his father and Mario was defeated. After this, Mario became a plumber. Mario and Luigi were later working in the sewers when a group of monsters attacked them. They eventually fended them off. By unknown means, the Mario Bros. wound up back in the Mushroom Kingdom, where their childhood friend, Princess Peach, was abducted by Bowser. The two plumbers went out to save her, only to need to rescue her again shortly after. Eventually, Bowser's Koopalings invaded other countries in the Mushroom World, and the Mario Bros. went out to stop them. After the defeat of every Koopaling, Bowser kidnapped Peach and took her to his own kingdom, only to be defeated again. After having rescued her several times, the three went on a vacation to Yoshi's Island when Bowser once again abducted her. Mario and Luigi were joined by Yoshi on their quest to save Peach once more. ]]At some point, Mario was invited to have cake at Princess Peach's Castle, only to learn Bowser once again kidnaped her. Mario then had to travel to various location via magic portals opened in the castle's paintings to reclaim the Power Stars and defeat Bowser. After Bowser's defeat, Peach made Mario the cake she promised. Over the years, Mario has had countless adventures, typically saving Peach from Bowser. Role in [[Super Mario 64 Machinima|''Super Mario 64 Machinima]] Mario appears usually as one of the main characters of most SM64 machinima. Due to the different people creating different styles of machinima, Mario's role and personality typically varies. His model is also used for creating palette swap characters with color codes. Mario and his personality often varies between different machinimas due to having various writers, with him being portrayed as a borderine sociopathic lunatic in SMG4, appearing as a comedic version of his Nintendo counterpart, being depicted as fairly close to his canononical persona or being a mostly heroic but partially altered character in more drama based videos. See also *Mario (SMG4) *Blooper Mario Category:Mario Category:Fictional Category:Nintendo